Poetic Romance
by Brighteyez324
Summary: After her mother died, she wasn't too thrilled with moving in with her father and his perfect family. The only happiness she found was seeing her English professor. KagxInu
1. A New Start

*Blow ME!

Summary: After her mother died, she wasn't too thrilled with moving in with her father and his perfect family. The only happiness she found was seeing her English professor.

Chapter 1: A New Start

_Attention passengers, we be landing shortly. We now ask that you put your seats back in the upright position with your seat belts fastened. _

Brown eyes glanced out the window to see that, indeed, the buildings were getting closer, indicating that they were approaching the land strip. She sighed as she fastened her seat belt.

Kagome is what she goes by. An average looking girl with black hair down her back. At least, she thought herself as nothing special.

Her mother, Akako, met her father, Fusao Higurashi were just like any other normal couple. Bumped into each other then exchanged numbers. Almost sporadically, it was what one would call, 'love at first sight.' Afterwards, they went on a few dates here and there. It didn't bother Akako that he was a good 10 years older than her, she loved him anyways.

However things weren't as they appeared. Long after Akako was pregnant, he confessed that he was married to another. They were going through a tough marriage and that he told his wife about the affair. Instead of divorce, his wife wanted to work it out. Akako was angry. The man she loved was already married and now she was carrying his baby.

With so much hate, Akako left Tokyo and moved to Kagoshima. She vowed that she would never fall in love again and that she would take care of her child alone. Months later, Kagome was born. For some reason, and Kagome never understood why, she did put Fusao's name on the birth certificate.

When she was younger, Kagome did resent her father. Many times he didn't visit her, many phone calls that went missed and birthday presents that weren't giving. However, it wasn't until she was older that she understood what was happening. Every time her father would call, her mother would hang up. Every time he would try to schedule a play date or visitation, her mother would give him a wrong day or say something came up. And there would be times when he would send a check or present, her mother would send it back.

It was embedded in Akako's mind that she wanted Fusao to have nothing to do with her daughter. And Kagome wanted to yell at her mother when she found out. She could have had a relationship with her father but her mother ruined that. However, that conversation never came up. For she had to understand that she was all the Akako had and she didn't want to break her mother's heart like her father. So she stayed quiet about it.

_Attention passengers, we are now approaching gate 238. We ask that you please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete halt. Thank you. And welcome to Tokyo._

Kagome sighed, her hand coming into a fist. Truth be told, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the tragedy. A couple of weeks ago, Akako was working late. When she finally got off, it was storming. About 15 minutes on the road, Akako lost control of her car and slammed into a tree. Her mother was in critical condition before she finally passed away a few days later. The news was absolutely devastating to Kagome. She was so sure her mother was going to pull through. Now, she was alone.

At the time, Kagome had no idea what she was going to do. Pay for rent on the apartment alone, quickly find a roommate, or break the lease and find a cheaper place to stay. She didn't have that much money, nor did she have a great paying job. She was in a bind.

Then, all of a sudden, she received a call from her dad. He found out about the death of her mother from a friend of a friend and insisted that she lived with him. Of all the things on her list of what to do, living with her dad wasn't on it. And she was 19, she was old enough to be on her own. However, she thought it might be a good idea trying to establish some kind of relationship with him. Plus she didn't have to pay any rent so things would be a lot easier.

Now here she was, in Tokyo.

As the plane final stopped at the gate, Kagome sighed as she started to get her things. Walking out, she could feel her heart beating faster with each step.

What will this new life bring?

Will her father like her?

Is staying with him a good idea?

"Kagome…?" She looked up to see her father. He was attractive for a middle aged man; a few gray hairs on the side of his head and he was a good foot taller than her.

"Hey, dad." She said, giving him a weak smile. He awkwardly smiled back, spreading his arms out for a hug. She hesitated for a second before leaning forward, hugging him back. This was…weird. She couldn't remember the last time they embraced, if they ever embraced at all.

"How was the flight?" Kagome shrugged as they began walking to his car.

"Okay, I guess." Once they made it to the car, he started to load her things in the trunk. Kagome waited for him while in the passenger seat. Soon, he pulled out of the airport and they were on their way to his house.

"Did you get everything situated with school?"

"Mhm." Kagome nodded. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Kagome stared out the window, viewing what kind of place she would live in now. It looked like a nice suburban area. A good 20 minutes away from the city. She'd have to take the train to get to school.

It wasn't long until they approached a house. She drew the conclusion that this was to be her new home. Fusao parked the car in the driveway then turned to his daughter.

"I'm happy that you'll be staying with us, Kagome. We have a lot of catching up to do." She said nothing. How exactly was she supposed to respond? She got out of the car, walking over to the trunk to retrieve her things when a woman stepped out of the house.

"Hello, darling. I'm glad you made it home safe." The woman approached her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagome, this is my wife, Ima."

"How very nice to meet you, Kagome. What a pretty girl you are." Kagome smiled slightly. Ima seemed to be a nice woman, beautiful and pleasant.

They each grabbed one of her bags and proceeded into the house. It was beautiful, and slightly bigger than what Kagome was expecting. She then saw two other people in the living area. One was a girl who was texting on the couch while the boy was playing video games.

"She's here." Ima said. They both turned to face their sister with a smile.

"Hello." The girl walked over, taking Kagome hands in hers. "I'm Kikyo. I here you're going to the same university I am." She nodded. "I can't wait to show you around. You'll like it there." Kagome took a good look at her half-sister. They definitely looked similar in many ways only Kikyo was an inch taller and looked flawless.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said, then turning to the boy. He smiled.

"I'm Souta. Do you like soccer?" Sort of a random question.

"Yes."

"Great! Maybe you'll play with me." Kikyo then grabbed him covering his mouth while laughing.

"Souta! You'll have to excuse him." Kagome smiled slightly. She looked at her family and felt odd. A few weeks ago it was her and her mother. Now it was her and her dad's family. Even though they were welcoming her with open arms, she felt like she didn't fit in.

"Come along, sweetie. Follow me." Ima said, walking up the stairs. Kagome nodded before following suit. Soon they came to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it to reveal a medium sized room equipped with bedroom furniture.

"This is your room." Kagome sat on her bed, trying to get a feel of it. "I'll leave you to get settled in." She went to leave then stopped as she came to the door. "Dinner's at 6:30. We insist on punctuality in this house." With that said, she left, closing the door on her way out. As soon as she did, Kagome laid on the bed, tears stinging her eyes.

It was like, it suddenly dawned on her that this was her new life. Her mother was dead and her other half of her family were complete strangers. She looked at her walls.

Beige

A clear sign that the people she lived with had no idea about her either. She started to bang her head on her pillow. She just wanted to go home.

For her life to go back to normal.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_9-7-2014_

*Yes, yes. I know.

"Why you making a new story when you aren't finished with your other ones?"

Well, 'Vampire's Lust' is almost done, and I thought of this one and didn't want to lose the idea. So, ya that's why.

If no one likes this, then I won't continue

Kay?

If you do, review your interests.

Thanks, sorry you must put up with my nonsense.


	2. A Knight for Your Damsel

_Recall: It was like, it suddenly dawned on her that this was her new life. Her mother was dead and her other half of her family were complete strangers. She looked at her walls._

_Beige_

_A clear sign that the people she lived with had no idea about her either. She started to bang her head on her pillow. She just wanted to go home. _

_For her life to go back to normal._

Chapter 2: A Knight for Your Damsel

It's been about two weeks since Kagome arrived and things were still unsettling to her. Most of the time Kagome stayed in her room. She didn't realize until a couple days staying in her new house just how big it was. Four beds and two and a half baths. It was safe to assume that Kagome's room was the guest room which would explain why the walls were beige. _Still, didn't want to prepare anything for my arrival. You know what, screw it. I should be grateful to them._

The family as a whole were okay. Her two siblings seemed nice. Typical sister and brother. Kikyo was a couple months older than Kagome while Souta was just now going to middle school. They both seemed to be social butterflies. Always having something to say and having many friends. There would often be times where they would want her to join in family conversations, but she didn't necessarily want to.

A couple times her dad tried to talk to her, to get to know her, but she would give him quick one word answers or made it seem like she was busy. She didn't know why she couldn't open up to him, she just didn't. Ignoring him so many times did make her feel sorry for him. At least he was putting in the effort of trying to talk to her instead of feeling obligated to take her in. Perhaps she could try just as well.

Just not right now.

Her step mother; that was a joke. Probably the only family member that she actually had a problem with. She wasn't terrible like the fairy tale movies portrayed them as, but she was pretty close with her complaining and nagging. She wanted constant perfection 24/7; and if she didn't get her way, it would result in her voicing her harsh opinions.

There were several comments stated to Kagome that her posture wasn't great or how untidy her hair was. A couple times, she invited her to join Kikyo and herself for tea. At first Kagome thought it was a chance to get to know each other, until she started whining about how Kagome could try to act more lady like. After that, she politely turned down further invites. It was like Ima was doing Kagome a favor, trying to mold her into a proper lady. But, Kagome was an adult, there's no point.

But that wasn't the only thing that that irked Kagome. They had a house keeper, Kaede. She was a nice old woman that did a good job taking care of the place. But, for some reason, Ima would always snap at her, stating it wasn't clean enough, threating to fire her. True, Kagome hasn't lived here long enough to get a good idea, but what she has observed was pretty close. Even though Kaede always had a calm and positive attitude, it still wasn't okay.

She could see now why her dad found a bit of an escape with her mother. Ima was very proper and a queen. One would probably want a break from that. And Akako was the perfect candidate. Kagome's mother was the polar opposite. While Ima seemed like more of a trophy wife to Kagome, Akako was an artist. She got on her hands and knees, always covered in paint or clay. Kagome laughed at the thought of Ima getting dirty. She would probably have a panic attack. That was a big difference between Ima and Akako.

True she didn't make a lot of money, but she sure did love what she was doing. Her parents didn't agree with the life choices she made. Being a freelance artist, having a baby out of wedlock; but that was her life. The apartment they lived in was never as clean as the house she lives in now. Always filled with clutter, paint brushes and millions of canvases. It use to drive the landlord crazy when it was time to inspect the place for a lease renewal.

Kagome smiled softly remembering how great her mother was. After her mother died her grandparents took most of the art that was in the house. She didn't mind because she had her whole life to enjoy the art. Besides, once they pass on the paintings would most likely be given to her.

She sighed, wiping the corner of her eye. Thoughts of death were getting to her. She wasn't supposed to think about this now. What she needs to focus on was school and how she was going to pay for her books and transportation. She did have a little money left over, but now she was out of a job. _I'm sure there's a couple of places near school that are hiring. Maybe I should look some up._

Thoughts were soon interrupted from a knock at the door. She's going to have to get use to that. Kagome and her mother were so close that knocking pretty much never happened.

"Come in." She called out.

"Hi." Kikyo said with a smile. Once inside, she went over and sat on the bed. Kagome looked at her with confusion. Do all sisters act this way? They weren't that cool were they?

"Hi?"

"How you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Why?"

"Well, you don't really talk to anyone. I was just wondering if everything's okay and if you like being here." Kagome shrugged.

"I don't mean to be so anti-social, just I'm still trying to get use to things."

"Oh, yeah. Look I'm really sorry about what happened with your mother, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." Kikyo then grasped her hand genuinely. "I hate that we didn't have a relationship when we were younger, but now I'd like to." Kagome gave a weak smile, not really knowing how to respond.

"Hey, do you have any plans today?" Kikyo suddenly asked.

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"Well, some of my friends were going to the mall and I was thinking, you should come with us." Kagome raised an eyebrow. As much as she was sort of liking the attention, Kikyo didn't seem the type that Kagome would hang out with. She was a little too refined and polished. Although she didn't act snobbish, like her mother, she wasn't sure if they were on buddy terms.

"I don't have any money to spend."

"That's no problem, I can take care of that." She said, pulling out her credit card. "Oh, I'm sure daddy will give you an allowance as well." She looked confused. Kikyo didn't have a job? Didn't really seem like the spoiled type.

"Well, I was also going to look over my schedule and see what books I need to order…" As Kagome was rambling out her excuses, she noticed the slight disappointed look on Kikyo's face. "Actually, I can take care of that later." Instantly Kikyo smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, I guess."

"Excellent. See you in a few minutes."

"No, I'm good." She stood up from her bed and started putting on her shoes.

"Oh, you're going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome's outfit consisted of a tight fitting, sleeveless T-shirt, black leggings, and a plaid long sleeved T-shirt which she wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing. Just, I thought them more of comfortable clothes. Not really something for…"

"Well, are we going somewhere nice? I can hurry up and change. I mean, I don't have anything like you." She pointed out. Kikyo simply had on a light purple dress; laced at the bodice.

"Oh, no it's fine. We can buy you things once we arrived." Kagome shrugged. She followed Kikyo to the garage, where she was met with a very cute red car.

"Nice." Kagome mumbled.

"It was a birthday present." The comment made her mope. She would like an awesome birthday present like this. It didn't matter anyways, no way she would ask.

The drive mostly consisted of Kikyo talking and Kagome listening. It was pretty much about what she was planning on buying and the people she was getting ready to introduce to her. A couple times, Kagome tuned out of the conversation and just focused her attention out the window.

"…did you hear me?" Kagome jumped.

"What?" Kikyo laughed.

"We're here. Stop day dreaming and let's go have some fun." She said, practically bouncing out the car, Kagome following slowly behind. They walked up to the entrance where there were several different people. One of them waved at Kikyo which she in returned waved back. It was safe to assume these were the friends Kikyo was referring to.

"Hi guys." She said, going up to one of them men there, kissing him on the lips. "Everyone, this is my sister, Kagome." She said, pushing Kagome in front of them. This was sort of embarrassing to her. Not only did she not know them, but the girls were wearing cutesy fancy dresses as well. "This is Tsubaki, Megumi, Hojo…" She awkwardly waved to them as each of them said hello.

"And this is my boyfriend, Suikotsu." She was impressed. He was a handsome looking guy; tan skin, hair stopping at his shoulders.

"It certainly is a pleasure to finally meet the sister of my future wife." He said, bowing in respect. Kagome smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Kikyo never mentioned how pretty you are." The guy, Hojo said, slowly walking up to Kagome. She blushed at the embarrassing comment, thankful that his advances were suddenly caught off by her sister.

"Leave her, Hojo. She't not your type." Kikyo said, pulling Kagome away from him, walking inside the mall. Even though Kikyo didn't know her that well to state something like that, she was sure glad she did. Kagome didn't know why, but for some reason, she didn't like the look the guy was giving her. In any case she wasn't going to harp on it. She sighed, her head slightly hurting from the thought of spending her free time shopping.

* * *

~.*.~

The whole thing was pretty much uneventful to Kagome. She just didn't see the point. There was already plenty of clothes in her closet, what was the point of buying more? Just because she didn't have nice expensive things like Kikyo, didn't mean that she needed them, or wanted them. _I'd much rather be home right now._

"These shoes are just adorable." Kikyo exclaimed, modeling them off to Kagome. "What do you think?" Kagome smiled, happy her 'sister' was at least having a good time.

"They are nice, but don't you have shoes like those."

"Yes, but those are in black. These are pink." Kagome gave her a straight face. "I'm definitely getting these." She looked at the price. "$500 is a little much." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"That's an understatement." She mumbled.

"Put it on my card, baby." Suikotsu said, wrapping his arm around her. Kikyo smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Oh, you just spoil me like crazy."

"Anything for you." Kagome rolled her eyes. _I can't take this anymore. _

The whole time was just going from department to department, looking at more clothes and shoes. Some of the items looked the same to Kagome, so there was really no point going to many stores only to find the same looking stuff. Finally, they stopped at a make-up department. _Well, at least it's different from clothes._

"Hey, Kagome." She suddenly heard her sister call out. "What products do you use?"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo came over, with a few items in a basket.

"Your skin is just so nice and smooth. Do you use anything for it?"

"No, it's not really something I pay attention to."

"Oh, you are so lucky. Come on, maybe there's some lipstick in your color." Kagome groaned as Kikyo took her by the hand, dragging her to the other side of the room. She watched as her sister collected more items, placing them into the basket, slowly becoming more fascinated with anything that was in sight. Eventually, Kagome managed to creep away from her, only to bump into someone from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning to face the guy from earlier. _Hojo, I think his name is._

"It's alright." Kagome started to move away from him when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "See anything you like?" A confused look was shot in his direction as she slipped from his grasp.

"Nope."

"Come on, I'm sure there's something. If you want to go back to the clothes department, I can take you…"

"I have enough clothes, thank you." She interrupted. Hojo chuckled.

"Enough clothes? For a woman? Never." Kagome glared his way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Just look around at the others. Excited over shoes, dresses and make-up. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way." Kagome huffed at his stupidity.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not like the other girls here." He smirked.

"Yes, you aren't like the other ladies. But, that's what I like about you." She suddenly blushed, obviously not expecting that. Without retorting, she quickly walked to where her sister was. At least she felt a lot safer with her.

Once everyone seemed to be tired from shopping, it was decided to stop at the food court. It was the only thing that Kagome actually agreed with since she arrived. But, once again, she felt like the odd one of the group. While everyone else either got a smoothie or yogurt, Kagome got a very big hunk of apple pie, followed by a sundae and a soda. She moaned as the pie hit her tongue. Eyes watched her as she gobbled down her food.

"Kagome, hun, take it easy. I didn't know you liked pie so much." Kagome giggled at how much of a glutton she was.

"No, it's just it's so good." She said, licking the last bit of her spoon. Unbeknownst to her, the behavior she was displaying was causing Hojo a little bit discomfort.

"Aren't you worried that you might get fat?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki…" The girl, Megumi, whined, as if not wanting to go further. Tsubaki snorted, drawing her attention back to the odd ball.

"Well aren't you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No."

"Or your skin breaking out." The fact that she was harping on this was annoying her like crazy. _What's her deal?_

"It's not like I don't eat healthy or exercise. I can enjoy a few sinful pleasures from time to time."

"Well you certainly do have a big appetite."

"Not, as big as your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Um…how about we hit that new karaoke bar now." Kikyo said, trying to break the tension. "We were saying earlier, Kagome that we'd check it out. We can have our own private room and everything. Unless you're ready to leave." She sighed. Of course she was ready to leave. This wasn't her scene and she really wasn't having any fun. Never the less, she was willing to try.

"Sure. The karaoke bar sounds cool."

* * *

~.*.~

Kagome sat down with her arms crossed and a blank expression. A half hour of nothing, but yelling and screaming in a stupid microphone singing pop songs that she didn't know nor was she interested in finding out.

"Hey doll face." Kagome groaned as the creep plopped down next to her on the couch. "Are you singing next?"

"No."

"Jeez, you really need to lighten up." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"In case you didn't notice, this isn't really something I do." He chuckled.

"Then how about next time, it'll just be you and me? We'll go somewhere you like." Immediately, Kagome thought this was a joke. He was just so incompetent that there was no way she would even consider a guy like him. _Not to mention, I'm going back to school so when will I have time for ANY man._

"Um…no."

"Aw, don't be like that. I know you like me. Let me take you out to eat." A look of confusion was spread across her face. How did she convey that she was into him?

"Throughout the day, did I make any indication that I was the least bit interested in you?"

"I'm sure I can change your mind. Come on, we'll go out, I'll buy you anything you like…"

"So your idea of changing my mind is buying me stuff?"

"Well, that's not all I can do." He said as a hand went up her thigh. Kagome pushed his hand off, trying to scoot farther away.

"Don't even go there."

"Come on, baby…" Kagome finally reached her boiling point once Hojo took it upon himself to lean in for a kiss. Without a second thought, she grabbed one of the drinks from the table and threw it in his face. The action instantly forced him to back off.

"Pig." She mumbled, heading for the door. It was so loud, that everyone else didn't even hear the altercation. Not to mention their backs were facing the couple. Instead of informing Kikyo what the deal was, Kagome stormed out, leaving her sister to her singing.

Kagome knew this was going to be a bad idea. If her sister wanted to hang out again together that was fine, but never again with this group of people. The guy was such a jerk, didn't he understand that she wasn't interested? _Hmph, well obviously not if he couldn't take his paws off of me._ There was no way she could go back; with that douche in there. Besides, everyone else was having such a good time, she didn't want to spoil their fun.

"Whatever, I'll just take the train home." She looked around. _Where the heck was the train station again?_ She took her phone out to see if she can figure it out only to find that she only had 2% battery. _You gotta be kidding._

She didn't know what she was going to do. She really didn't want to go back in there. And she didn't have a lot of cash on her to take a taxi. But, she didn't really have a choice. As she started back in her previous direction, it suddenly dawned on her just how far she walked. She didn't remember anything that would help her find her way back to the mall. And the signs were no help either. _Agh, I'm so stupid, why did I freaking leave?_

"Hey." Kagome turned and saw a gentlemen in front of her. The first thing that caught her eyes was the pointed ears on the top of his head. She had never seen anything that, along with his long silver hair.

"H-hello…" She acknowledged, immediately turning from him. Fascinating looking or not, this guy was a stranger, and she knew better.

"Are you lost?" She heard, blushing immediately. It couldn't have been that obvious.

"Nope…"

"It's not good to lie, sweetheart." She mentally cursed herself.

"Sorry, but I don't know you." He chuckled softly.

"Fair enough. But, a little thing like you shouldn't be out by yourself this late." She blushed.

"Goodbye now."

"Hey, why don't I help you get home?"

"No thank you." She said softly. _If I take him up on his offer, then I'll regret it later._

"Relax, you can trust me." He then waved down a taxi.

"Why do you feel the need to help me?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"The poor damsel is in need of assistance."

"I…"

"Off you go." She hesitated before getting into the car. She was relieved that he closed the door behind her, indicating that he wasn't tagging along. The strange man walked up to the passenger side, knocking on the window for the driver to roll down. "Take the lady where ever she needs to go." He said, pulling out a single hundred. The driver nodded, slipping the money in his pocket.

"Thank you, but I really have no way to repay you."

"A name would suffice." She had to think about it. Should she really give him her name, was that wise? Well, there was more than likely she'd never come across him again.

Or, so she hoped.

"Kagome." She mumbled as the car drove away.

* * *

~.*.~

A loud sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she jumped on her bed. She had the biggest headache, and wanted nothing more than to sleep away her troubles and forget about this crazy day. Her peaceful rest was soon interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She groaned before getting up to answer it.

"Oh my God, Kagome, I am so sorry." Kikyo said, latching onto her sister. Kagome tensed up. The hug was so sudden and unexpected.

"Um…what did you do?"

"I should have took you home if you wanted to leave. I had no idea."

"No it's fine, I was the one that left."

"No. I wasn't paying attention when I should have been. I really am sorry, I didn't know Hojo was going to act like that."

"Yeah, what was his problem?" Kikyo waved it off.

"Forget about him. He just thinks he can always buy women off."

"What, he doesn't know what no means?" Kikyo sighed.

"Honestly, none of us do."

"Oh…"

"Seriously though, are you okay? Did you have trouble getting home?" Kagome blushed, thinking about the stranger once again.

"No, it wasn't hard at all."

* * *

~.*.~

Wednesday night

The first day of school. Kagome already had two classes that day and now she was headed to her final class for the day.

English

It was her most favorite subject because she enjoyed writing. She remembered often she would tell her mother stories and ideas when she was painting or doing her hair. Even a couple times her mother painted the places Kagome would imagine. _Really shouldn't be thinking about this now. It's the first day of school, I need to be thinking of my studies._

Once she entered the class, Kagome sat down in one of the front desks. She liked sitting in front so that she could absolutely pay attention to the lesson. It was obvious that it wasn't a lecture class since the room was so small. She was happy about this cause then she could learn better, but at the same time, these kind of teachers require the students to participate in conversations. Not really something she was fond of, but anything to receive an A.

"Sorry for being late, but I'm sure you'll get over it." Kagome heard the professor say, announcing he had arrived. She looked up to see him writing his name along with what class this was on the board.

'Professor I. Takahashi'

For some reason her heart was pounding. His back was only facing her, but for some reason, his silver hair was making her feel uneasy. But, she's seen several men with silver hair in the past week, surely this was just a coincidence.

"I am Professor Takahashi." He said turning around, making Kagome want to jump out of her skin. _You've got to be kidding me._ She thought to herself. So it was the same guy from before.

"I'll be teaching English 104, Wednesdays and Fridays. Very luck of you all to get a professor as I." Kagome sneered. _Well, he's cocky. Not something I was expecting from him._ "This…" He pulled out a stack of paper from his bag. "Is the syllabus you will be following through the course of the semester." He started to pass them around. "We will be going over it then we can start with the first assignment." The whole class groaned. It was already the first day and they already had homework. "I'm sorry, I thought I was dealing with adults, not fucking babies!" He shouted. This certainly did shut the class up quick. "If an assignment on the first day is so bad, get out now because it'll get worse. Everyone sat still in silence. "That's what I thought." Kagome gulped, not really fond of the behavior the professor had displayed.

The rest of the evening was calm. Takahashi explained the assignments and projects that were on the syllabus, and went over how he reviewed everyone's work when it comes to grading. Kagome didn't like that he was a harsh professor. She would probably have a rough time convincing him to give her an A. But, she was up for the challenge. Takahashi was going over the requirements for the upcoming homework when a student started getting up, collecting her things. It came to be quite disruptive as Takahashi stopped talking and just stood there, glaring at her. The girl soon noticed and looked back.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going?"

"Um… Leaving, it's 9 o'clock."

"Your phone's wrong, princess. It's 8:55. Strange, you couldn't put the damn thing down the entire class so one would think you'd at least know what time it is." Kagome's jaw dropped as she and the rest of the class watched as the professor humiliated the poor girl. _Well, it's not like she doesn't deserve it._ She thought. _She shouldn't be on the phone. Not a good look on the first day._

"B-but it's almost 9. I-I just thought…"

"Did I say you were dismissed?"

"N-no…I…"

"Sit down." The girl slowly sat back in her seat. Last time she would be pulling that stunt.

"Perhaps I should make it clear to you all. Once in my class you are mine. There will be no leaving unless I release you. If you have a prior arrangement, you are to inform me before class starts. Now I understand that it is night and you want to go home, but frankly, I couldn't give a shit less."

Kagome was absolutely shocked. What kind of a professor was this? He was like what students exaggerate to put emphasis that he was a dick. But, this guy indeed, was an asshole, no getting around that.

"If you don't like these rules, you have until next week to drop my class. Any problems with this?" He asked. The class was dead silent. This teacher was too intimidating to speak out. Maybe a couple students will report him, but no one was willing to voice their opinions directly. "Good, then you are dismissed."

Kagome quickly tried to gather her things, but it seemed as if she was going entirely too slow. She ended up being the very last person in the class; the professor at his desk, also collecting his items. He wasn't paying attention to her which made her feel a little better. Maybe he wanted to pretend they never met. Or, maybe he doesn't remember her. Either way it was fine with her.

"It's very nice to see you again, Kagome." Her head shot up, her brown eyes meeting with his gold ones. "I'm glad the damsel made it home safely." Kagome blushed before bowing her head.

"Thanks again, Professor. Good night." She quickly left the class. This will definitely be an interested semester.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_8-19-2015_

*I'm really trying, please don't hate me. You have no idea how crazy and hectic things have become. But, never the less, I must finish what I've started. Not gonna leave you guys high and dry.

Promise!


	3. A Sadist for a Professor

_Recall: Kagome quickly tried to gather her things, but it seemed as if she was going entirely too slow. She ended up being the very last person in the class; the professor at his desk, also collecting his items. He wasn't paying attention to her which made her feel a little better. Maybe he wanted to pretend they never met. Or, maybe he doesn't remember her. Either way it was fine with her._

"_It's very nice to see you again, Kagome." Her head shot up, her brown eyes meeting with his gold ones. "I'm glad the damsel made it home safely." Kagome blushed before bowing her head._

"_Thanks again, Professor. Good night." She quickly left the class. This will definitely be an interested semester._

Chapter 3: A Sadist for a Professor

Wednesday

It was her last class for the day. It's been two weeks and Kagome could already feel the aggravation that came with college. So much homework that needed to be done with not enough time to do anything else.

_Well, I am taking six classes a week._ She thought to herself, sitting down in a vacated seat. Her usual spot in the front was taking so she had no choice, but to sit farther away from the board. Looking up to the front of the class, she noted that the professor was not there yet. _He gets mad when people try to leave yet he constantly shows up late._

"I'm late because I can be." A sudden voice was heard. She gasped, watching as the professor walked in, placing his stuff on his desk. _Can he read minds or something?_ "So…how are the victims doing?" He asked, addressing the class, to which they groaned in annoyance. "Fine? Good. Then let's get started." Pulling out his book, he opened to a page before writing on the board. "Page 108…"

Kagome was doing a pretty good job keeping up with his notes. Being a half demon, he was fast. Fast with speaking as well as writing. Cramming as much information as possible before erasing the board, going onto the next thing. He was way too fast for some students, but there was no way, with his anger issues, that they were going to ask him to go into further details. But, Kagome wasn't breaking a sweat. Then, for whatever reason, he was silent, glaring at a specific student. Some of the other students, as well as Kagome, turned to where his eyes were to see a male student, flirting with a female next to him. Without a second thought, took a heavy book off his desk and threw it straight at the student's head. The action stunned the rest of the class.

"Agh…what the fuck?!" The student screamed.

"If you paid attention to my class like you did uninterested girls, maybe you'd pass the class, Mr. Kudo." The guy rubbed his head, glaring at the half demon. "You fools piss me off." He grumbled, going back to the lesson.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kagome asked herself in a low whisper.

"Clearly hasn't gotten laid in 50 years." A female student whispered, causing Kagome to giggle at the sudden jab. "I'm Sango." The girl said. Kagome took a good look at the girl sitting right of her. She had big brown eyes, long hair that was held in a high pony tail and beautiful long legs.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"So what year are you?"

"I'm a freshmen." Sango looked shocked. "What are you?"

"Junior. This is a pretty advanced class for a young girl like you. How'd you get in?" Kagome laughed.

"I scored pretty high on the testing exam. I didn't need to take any of the freshmen classes. Just a few sophomore and junior classes. Once my senior classes are completed, I'll take advanced courses.

"Wow…well, with skills like that you might be eligible for a scholarship." She shrugged.

"I'm actually trying to apply for a couple."

"Okay class." They heard, turning back to the front of the class. "I'll allow a ten minute break. Go to the bathroom, get a drink…whatever, cause you ain't getting out til nine." The class groaned while some already high tailing it out of there. "And if you leave while on break, consider it an absent." Some people froze, half leaving their stuff behind. Those being the ones that considered leaving early. "I'll be passing out your first assignment in the meantime. It's already graded." He said, passing them out to the remaining students. "Don't get too scared by the grades, if you want to talk about your grade, I'm still here after class. Other than that, do better on the next one." Pretty soon, he reached Sango and Kagome, passing them their assignment before moving on.

"Agh, not in any mood to get my grade. That assignment was too hard for the first try." Sango said, looking at her paper. She groaned in frustration before putting her head down on the desk in defeat. "I should have transferred when I had the chance. Kagome laughed looking at her paper, then gave it a questionable look.

"Hm…this is strange."

"What?" Sango asked, lifting her head up.

"My 97 is backwards." She said, showing her classmate her paper. Sango looked it over and laughed.

"Kagome…you got a 79." Kagome looked at her paper again. It was, indeed, a 79.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, abruptly standing from her seat. This got the attention of the professor as well as the rest of the class.

"Something you wish to share, Ms. Higurashi?" The professor asked, glaring at her. Kagome blushed slowly sitting back in her seat.

"Nothing, sir." She whispered, the class giggling from the embarrassment.

The rest of the class, Kagome had a bit of a problem keeping up after learning that she got a C on her assignment. She was just so pissed that concentrating was next to impossible. _Unacceptable…_ She thought to herself. _He thinks he could give me a C. Not happening._

"Alright class. It's nine o'clock. You all are dismissed." He said, people hurriedly collecting their things to leave. "Don't forget, you have an assignment due this Friday. I don't accept late papers so you better turn it in." He turned to erase the board. Kagome glared daggers at the back of his head.

"You coming?" Sango asked, ready to go.

"I got to talk to him about this." She said, clutching the report.

"Seriously? You almost got a B. I got an F. The next one's Friday, you'll do better then."

"Not happening." Sango shrugged.

"Suit yourself. See you Friday." Kagome nodded, walking up to the professor to whom she couldn't help, but loathe.

"Professor." He turned, flashing his teeth.

"Ah…Ms. Higurashi. And just how's the little damsel fairing?" She blushed, the little pet name starting to irk her. _Is he implying that I'm weak?_ She asked herself, approaching him closer.

"I don't understand this C. I don't get C's." Takahashi smirked.

"What's not to understand?" He asked, pointing to it. "It's in the corner. Seven…Nine…circle around it. That means a C." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think I deserve a C. I busted my ass completing this assignment." The professor smirked.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I was being nice considering that piece of shit assignment you gave me." Kagome gasped at his choice of words.

"What the hell does that mean?" She practically screamed, causing him to halt his movements. "I followed everything on the assignment. I put in a lot of time doing it. More time than my other classes. How can you say...?"

"It's half assed." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?" He held his hand out, indicating he wanted the paper. She gave it to him, to which he started pointing out some of the corrections.

"You start okay, but nothing spectacular. Not really any details with your explanation, just a general statement and you move on. You have to explain the situation, give examples and use details from the book. There's pretty much no details from the book and not even any from an outside source."

"I didn't think…"

"And then in the end, you didn't really learn anything with this assignment. Just another assignment that you pass off. In order to get an A, at least pretend that you enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy…"

"And finally, you didn't cite your work. Any halfwit knows that your work needs to be cited. And to even be considered for anything more than a C, I need at least 6 cited sources." Kagome was about to cry in frustration. She was basically being talked down to and it was upsetting her. "If anything, you deserve a 69, but you made some good points and this was the first assignment."

"I…" She didn't really know how to respond at this point. She did so well with her other English courses in the past that she thought this was going to be a breeze. But he made her feel that of a small elementary child, suddenly placed in high school.

"Look I know you have the potential of doing better. You're a freshmen in a junior class, already that's impressive. But, I won't take it easy on you just because you just started out. Just gonna have to do better the next time." He said, handing her back the paper.

"I can fix it." She stated. He gave her a questionable look. "Allow me to fix it. I'll get a better grade."

"Forget it. Redo's are for people that are endanger of failing. This is the first assignment. You'll do better on the next one." He said, packing his things. "It's funny, there's ten people I'd expect to hear from. You were last on my list." Kagome huffed.

"Flattered, but it doesn't make me feel any better." She said. "Please, I need to do this." She insisted. _Stubborn little wench, isn't she? _ Takahashi thought to himself.

"Do you really wanna bump your grade?" She said nothing, just held her head high and waited for the worst. "This assignment was four pages. For redoing the assignment I require eight." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What? That's not fair."

"Neither is handing in half assed work. So that means you now have to do double. Oh, and that's not including a one page response as to why I should even consider allowing you to have the opportunity of redoing your paper."

"Are you serious?"

"And the grade doesn't replace your current one. I'll average both out and that will be your grade will be the outcome. So even if you get a hundred." He stepped closer. "Which you won't." Kagome glared at him. "You'd still only get a B." He then took a stack of papers out of his bag. "For you to bump up even further, you have to do these three extra assignments." He handed her the papers.

"All of them?" She asked, getting a little worried now. No way was she able to complete all of this with her schedule of homework from her five other classes.

"Yes, can't miss on any of the three or the assignment is void. No less than 15 pages each, work cited, dates to when they are due will be in the packet."

"…You're a sadist aren't you?" She asked very seriously. He laughed.

"Maybe it's cause I haven't been laid in 50 years." She gasped. _He heard that? _"But, I'm known for having pleasure in making my students cry." Kagome looked at the paper. These requirements were incredibly unreasonable. She felt like asking for this was a big mistake. The professor slightly took pity in her and patted her on the head.

"Cheer up, kid. You got the highest score in the class."

"If I got the highest score then I question the rest of the class's intellect." Inuyasha chuckled. _Cute…_

"Just forget about it for now. Pay attention to your current assignment. Hope you didn't forget, but there's another one due this Friday." Kagome whimpered slightly. She'd completely forgot about the assignment due in a couple days. And now with all this feedback, she was going to have to go back and redo the entire thing. "Like I said…" He started, getting his bag. "Don't worry about it. Just put all your effort into the next…"

"No…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll do it." He laughed as she put the requirements in her bag. "I'm going to do these stupid assignments, I'm going to get an awesome grade, and I WILL pass your class with an A." He had to admit, he did admire her dedication, but she'd be digging her own grave.

"I'm telling you it's not worth it. No one ever gets past a C anyways. So it's not even worth the effort." She turned back to him.

"If it's not worth it, then why have these silly assignments in the first place?"

"I may be an asshole, but my class pushes my students to do more. I've yet to be fired because progression really shows. Some of these students got a 30% on this assignment, but watch, they'll go from that to an 80 on the final." He walked closer to her, each step causing her heart to beat faster. His eyes were only fixed on hers; she refused to look away. "You got a 79. Let's see what the damsel will get on her final." Being so close made her realize how tiny she was compared to him.

"Thank you for the opportunity, professor." She whispered. "I…I shall being going now. Good night." Quickly, she turned and bolted out the door.

"Goodnight, princess." He whispered, turning off the lights and leaving the class.

Once outside of the school Kagome clutched onto her heart. _That was way too close._ She thought, starting to make her way to the train station._ Agh…but he's an ass. How could he give me such an assignment, or anyone for that matter? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"He's such a JERK!"

* * *

~.*.~

Kagome felt as if she was losing her mind. It was Thursday. She had two classes in the morning and none at night, which meant that she had the whole afternoon to complete the rest of her assignments. Papers and books scattered across the floor while she laid in the middle with her laptop, typing away.

All the assignments for her other classes were already completed. It was a bit easy, so long as you have the correct answers. But Takahashi's class was more than simply getting the right answer or formula. It was more about WHY it was the right answer and HOW did you come up with it. She had to admit, it did make to push beyond her limits, but she was reaching her breaking point.

"_My class encourages students to push more. _Give me a fucking break." She cursed, pounding at the keyboard. "His class pushes students to a psychiatric hospital. I'm going insane." She finally gave up, pushing her keyboard away, covering her eyes with her hands. "No…I'm cool. Gonna finish this class, then I'm going to give him the worst review EVER!"

"Kagome, dear…" She suddenly heard, making her let out a groan of annoyance.

"Agh…what now?" She asked herself, stepping over her homework and walking out the door.

"Yes?" She called out.

"Can you come here please?" It was Ima. She was confused. It wasn't dinner time, so she didn't have a reason to request for her. Whatever it was, Kagome was not in the mood. Never the less, she went down stairs, only to be greeted by Ima and Kikyo.

"What's up?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing dear, it's time for tea." She said, sitting down. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, but I have a lot of homework." She said, about to leave.

"Kagome honey…" She stopped. "This is the fourth time, you've declined. I'm sure an hour of your time won't hurt."

"Besides, you can use a break. You're taking six classes right?" Kikyo stepped in, grabbing Kagome by the hand, sitting her down.

"Yeah…" She said, feeling as if she no longer had a choice. Soon, Kaede walked in with a smile on her face, pleased that there was a new addition to the table.

"How do ye do child?" Kaede asked. Placing a cup in front of her as well as the other two.

"Stressed, thank you." She responded, causing Kikyo to laugh.

"Well, I hope some tea will calm the nerves." She said, pouring one cup.

"This isn't hot enough." Ima stated, as a matter of fact. She could just look at it and tell it wasn't at the right temperature.

"Sorry mi' lady." The old woman said, attempting to take it back, but Ima couldn't let it go.

"I say every time, '70 degrees Celsius.' And every time you present cold tea. Can you get it right, for once?" She whispered, fed up with the whole situation. Kagome let out a sigh.

_So it begins._

"Forgive me, mi' lady. I'll fix a new brew." She said, taking the tray to try again.

"Useless…" She grumbled.

"Please relax mother. She's doing her best." Kikyo said, trying to calm her mother down. Kagome was starting to think that's was a common thing for Kikyo. Being the middle person, trying her best not to cause conflict.

"I swear, one of these day's I'm going to let her go."

"Please don't. She means well." Kikyo insisted.

"Never mind…" Taking one of the small cakes from the table. This whole situation was making Kagome utterly uncomfortable. And she couldn't help but to have her mind on the mountainous homework in her room she still needed to complete. "So tell me did you and your mother enjoy tea together like this." Kagome too, grabbed one of the cakes.

"Mom didn't liked tea." She said as Kaede returned with a fresh brew.

"Oh…?" Ima said, as her cup was poured.

"But, we did spend a lot of time together." Kagome said, starting to reminisce. "We did a lot of ceramics. Of course, I was never good at them, but her work was simply amazing."

"Your mother did ceramics?" Kikyo asked, scooting closer to her sister.

"Ya, and paintings too. She was an artist."

"Really? I had no idea. That's amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I've always admired art. Do you still have any of her work?"

"Well, my grandparents have most, but I do have some really good ones. Maybe I can show you…" Her voice was interrupted by the clanking of a tea cup against the plate. The two girls looked at Ima, who looked as if she did nothing wrong. It was as if for a brief second she wasn't even there. It felt like a nice bonding moment between sisters. A mean thought, but Kagome was a little disappointed that Ima was still around.

"Yes…I'm sure they're quite lovely." She said, taking another sip of her tea. "You know…" She started. "A few times I tried talking with your mother."

"Really?" Kagome said, surprised that she would even want to attempt getting along with her mother.

"Indeed. Just…trying to set up a few playdates with you and your sister. But she refused, of course." Kagome ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, I'm sure circumstances being what they were, my mother wasn't ready for such a thing."

"Hm…I was trying to be the civil one. It's not my fault your father is an inconsiderate liar."

"…mommy." Kikyo whispered, shocked that her mother would say such a thing. Kagome couldn't believe it herself. She thought that the situation was squashed and forgotten, but here she was acting like this occurred last week. "So Kagome…" Kikyo started. "You never told me what you're majoring in."

"I didn't?" She shook her head. "Literature."

"Hm…interesting. What do you plan to do with it?" Kagome shrugged. In all honest, she had no idea.

"I enjoy writing. Maybe I can see myself being a writer, or an editor. I don't know."

"Well, if you ever write a book, I'll be the first one to read it." Kagome smiled. Kikyo was actually really nice and supportive. She did appreciate having a sister as nice as her.

"Writers don't make that much, do they?" Ima asked, taking another sip of tea.

"Well it's not about the money, it's the enjoyment."

"Enjoyment doesn't bring food to the table. You should think about your future. Kikyo has a nice boyfriend, with lots of money. Perfectly capable of taking care of her and her needs. You should consider going on a few dates, finding one yourself." Kagome looked appalled.

"And that's your idea of providing for yourself? Marrying so some guy can do it for you?" So this was the type of person Ima was. "Sorry, but I'd like to think I'm more than some trophy."

"Just what are you implying?"

"I'm _implying_ that I'd rather go out and explore things. Get my hands dirty and see the world. And not yelling at old ladies, sipping tea and butting into other people's business." Kagome suddenly snapped. She needed to do her homework, and this interaction had her so angry that she expressed more than she'd have like to. Ima smirked in disbelief.

"And what exactly would you say is being more than a trophy? Being mediocre person. No money, no friends, unloved and unmarried with a mediocre daughter living a mediocre life."

That was harsh.

Swiftly, Kagome stood up, causing some of the items to shake and knock over. Her head was low, not wanting to give Ima the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Thank you for the tea. I'll be excusing myself for the rest of the evening." She said, turning and walking up the stairs. Kikyo started to follow behind her.

"Kagome…"

"Tell Kaede to bring my dinner to my room." She finished before slamming her door. Kikyo then turned to her mother, clearly upset as to what just occurred.

"Mommy, how could you say something so nasty?"

"And you're going to excuse what she said to me?"

"She just lost her mother."

"Regardless, that girl is in **my** house, and I will be treated with respect in **my** house. Her mother failed to teach her a woman's proper place, but I certainly will. And don't you forget yours." She hissed, also walking away from the young woman.

* * *

~.*.~

Angry

That was the only thing she felt as she tried desperately to finish up her assignment. She now understood what kind of person her step mother was.

Mean

Cold

Meddling

It absolutely drove her insane about what she said. Sure, Kagome might have been a little insensitive, but who could really blame her. Ima was prying into other people business and pretty much saying her life wasn't good enough. She couldn't help but snap at her. But, even so, nothing that Kagome said was deserving of such a cold thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Go away, please." She said, tears slowly returning.

"It's me child."

Kaede

Kagome looked at her clock. It was 6:30. She had no idea that she'd been working so hard that time left her.

"Oh…" She wiped her eyes before going to open the door. "Come in, please." Kaede bowed, stepping over the piles of paper with the tray of food. "Sorry about the mess." The old woman smiled.

"Nay child, I know ye are busy." She said quietly. "That was quite a scene at tea time, was it not?" Kaede said, placing Kagome's dinner on the table in the corner.

"She has no right to talk to you with such disrespect." She stated, sitting on her bed.

"Never mind. The bark is worse than the bite."

"Either way, she's not a nice person. I don't know why you don't leave."

"Such a sweet child ye are." She sat down on the bed along with Kagome. "Still, she should not have said that about ye or ye mother." The young girl looked away.

"I didn't ask for any of this, you know. I didn't ask to be born, or for my mom to die." A tear fell from her eye. "I do plan to leave soon, then you all can just forget about me and pretend I was just another guest."

"Nay child. Ye mustn't say such things." She said, lifting the girl's chin up. "Things are in place for a reason. Destiny has brought ye here…Now, don't let the food get cold." Kagome nodded. "Good night." Getting up, Kaede smiled once more before leaving the poor girl alone. Kaede was a nice woman, but being old might have made her a bit looney.

"I don't believe in destiny." She said, bringing her plate next to her computer to continue her homework.

* * *

~.*.~

Friday

Kagome yawned, dreading to be in class. She didn't get any sleep and barely ate anything trying to complete the last bit of her work. Not to mention she still had two other classes before this one. Once in her seat, she allowed her head to slam on her desk, ready to sleep right there and then.

"Are you okay?" She heard her new friend ask.

"Had a lot of work last night. I pulled an all-nighter."

"Jeez, you must be tired."

"You have no idea."

"Quiet down now. Your professor has arrived." A sudden voice boomed in the class. "I trust everyone finished the assignment." Groans of annoyance echoed. "Well, if you didn't, then might as well drop the class because you've failed the class." No one said anything, but Kagome was pretty sure one or two people would be missing next week.

The rest of the class was a bit uneventful. Nothing really happened; the only thing that worried Kagome was the now TWO assignments that were due next week. One Wednesday while the other Friday. Not to mention the extra credit assignment that she still had to complete. It didn't matter, she was determined to get this done and over with and show this cocky professor just how much of a damsel she was.

"Well then…it's now nine o'clock. You all are dismissed. Place your papers in the basket on my desk and go enjoy your weekend." In a hurry, students quickly turning in their work before darting out the room, wanting to be away from the psycho professor.

"See you next week, okay?" Sango said. Kagome nodded, watching as she too, turned in her assignment and walked out.

It was now just the two of them. Kagome inhaled before walking up to the ass, who was cleaning off the board.

"Excuse me, professor…" He turned to face her, smirking once he saw who it was.

"Well, look who it is." The professor mocked as Kagome stepped up to place her assignment with the rest. He noted the bags under her eyes and the slight tint of red. "Little damsel was up all night I presume. Dancing until midnight?"

"Don't insult me." She demanded, tossing a stack of papers on his desk. Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"What's this?"

"The redo. The 1st extra credit paper is due next week. I'll be handing it in then at the appropriate time." Takahashi smirked, taking the papers and skimming through them quickly. He had to say he was pretty impressed.

"A cover page, huh? That wasn't required."

"I had to pretend I enjoyed it." She teased.

"Two pages of citation. Foot notes…" He couldn't believe she managed to complete the redo as well as turning in her assignment for the day. Not only that, but she went above and behind the requirements.

"Something wrong, professor?" She asked with a smug look on her face. "Looks as if the knight is a bit confused." He smiled. _Cute, princess…Real cute…_

"Hm…You'll receive you're new grade next week."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving then." She bowed, walking away from him.

"Are you sure you wanna play this game, princess?" She looked back at him. "The assignments get harder and the due dates come quicker. I suggest you give up now." He looked at the packet once again. "This seems pretty good so far. Keep it up and you might get a B in my class." Kagome giggled in amusement from the challenge.

"I'm going to get an A, professor. Even though you don't want to, it's going to happen. So you might as well get over it. Good night." She huffed, walking out the door. Takahashi chuckled. This freshmen was simply too much. He hated to admit it, but seeing her confidence surely was adorable. Unfortunately, he hated giving out A's.

"Very well, princess." He said to himself. "The knight will play the villain, for now."

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_12-15-16_

*Realize it took forever, but hopefully this and my other sudden chapter uploads have been worth the wait.

Yes, finishing up other chapters, hopefully doesn't take long.

Let me know in reviews what you wish would happen, what you'd like to see happen and if you're excited for the next chapter.

:)


End file.
